How to be the Avatar for Dummies
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: A how to guide on being the Avatar.I was inspired by How to be a Halfa for Dummies please R
1. introduction

How To Be The Avatar for Dummies

(even for Aang's standards)

Introduction

Are you the reincarnation of the Avatar?Have to learn all of the four elements before summer ends or begins?Well,in this "how to guide",I shall give you the instructions on what you should wear,what type of tools,weapons,armor,and animals you should have,who you shouldn't like,who you should like and hang out with,what to eat,where to go, who were the past Avatars,and much,much more!In the later on chapters,I'll even give tips on how to bend certain elements.From the dawn of time,many people had the ability to control the elements water,earth,fire,and air.But,many,many,many years ago,a person learned all four of these elements and came to be known as the Avatar.In the years after that,he has been reincarnated into the next cycle.Ex;a water Avatar being reborn into an earth Avatar.


	2. Flashy Eye for the Avatar Guy

How to be the Avatar for Dummies

Chapter 2

What to Wear

The Avatar's outfit must be made of the cloth from the land of whence they came.In other words,they wear what they wear depending on their original element.Accesories are a definite must haves.

.AIR

Airbender's outfits are not too tight and not to looseand are very comfortable.The colors of the outfit must be yellow,a light orange,and an orange-red.Hair for boys should be bald with a blue arrow pointing down.Ex. Aang.While girls have long hair.See the storyFace from the Past for example.Accesories inclde the staff,for flying and possible fighting purposes,and a fan for a maximum air blast.

WATER

Outfits must be easy to move in,but skin tight and have long sleeves.Oufits colors are mainly of the blue variety.Girls must have the traditional braids.Ex. Katara.Boys have a choice of an army cut,or letting it grow long.An example of the army cut is Sokka,long hair belongs to Bato.The only accesory is the jacket and glove combo.Perfect for the cold terrains of the North and South pole.

EARTH

Loosest outfits for moving the arms and legs for bending stone and earth makes earthbenders very attractive.Be advised,most of these outfits are long sleeved.The colors are mainly green colors and a small amount of yellow.Hair styles can vary from person to person.Some are long while others short,some have strange styles while others keep it simple.Ex. of long hair Haru,short hair none,sorry,strange Maang,and simple Aunt Wu.Accesories include a hat and a mask for the mouth,those in the army wear them most of the time.But,if your on Kyoshi island,you can get the fans from the warriors,if you dare.

FIRE

Tight outfits underneath the heavy armor that covers every inch of their bodies,which is used to protect themselves from their own fire are red,dark red,and black.Since the fire nation is constantly at war,men are required to have short hair,but younger children can have it long.Examlpe of army short hair,Lieutenant Zhiao and long hair is Jong-Jong. Accesories are helmets with spikes on the tops,masks that resemble the front part of a skull,a spear,a festival mask for the firebender festival,and,if your a yu yan archer,a bow and quiver of arrows.

All forms of bending also have different forms of ships.Fire nation ships are extremely huge,are completely and totally metal,run on coal,and are nearly indestructible.Earth kingdom ships are made out of wood with cloth sails,but the sizes vary from the different types of ships.Water tribe ships are made out of animal skins,blubber,and guts,and are or have been damaged from ice dodging at one point.Air nomads,on the other hand,do not have any form of water transportation,they have flying bison.


	3. Cute and Cuddly Animals

How to be the Avatar for Dummies

Chapter 3

Pets

While most animals are used for transportation, it is an option to have a furry little friend to acompany you along your journeys to learn the four elements. Of course, it's best to know the options your nation has to offer for transportation and companionship.

Air

There are only two known creatures that airbenders have as transportation and companionship, the flying bison and the lemur. Flying Bisons are large creatures with the ability to fly at great heights. They are fuzzy and incredibly comfy to lie on, until it's shedding season. They are also nice to talk to when your alone and their large tail can really pound on the enemy and make an incredible airblast. Lemurs are small and travel size. Their wings give them the ability to glide and fly over long distances. However, they are hard to train to make them do what you want them to do. They also can be greedy eaters and are attracted to shiny objects.

Water

The water tribes have little to offer as well as the air nomads. There are penguins, but they must remain wild, lest you want to train it not to wet the rug in the living room. They can be attracted to you if you have a fish in your hand. When you capture one, you may use it to sled on down the icy slopes.

Earth

The Earth kingdoms have the ostrich, cat, and parrot. The ostrich is a transportation animal that's widly used across the world. They are quite tame and don't eat that much, which makes them very useful for Earth Kingdom armies. The cat is a stay at home pet and doesn't adjust to traveling at all. Parrots are brightly colored and very attractive. They can be taught to say phrases and are usually traded from place to place.

Fire

The firenation has a mild variety of creatues to offer. The rhino is large and brutish, like most firbender soldiers. It's hard to train, but once you have it under control, you can make it do anything. Used for transportation and attacking, with their long spiky horns. Another transportation and fighting creature is called the shri shrew. It is blind, but it definatly can be an excellent tracker. It can also completely paralyze a person with a flick of its tongue on any exposed skin. Dragons are rare and are thought to be completely extinct. One was used by Avatar Roku, but after he died, his dragon went with him.

When piking a pet you must keep your eyes peeled for what may interest you. Always think about how it would feel if it was traveling with you from one place to the next. There also is the matter of food. The only carnivores in my list are the penguins(eat fish), the cat(eat fish), the shri shrew( any meat) ,and the dragons, most likely extinct. All the rest are hebivores and will most likely eat any plant you give them.


	4. Weapons and Such

How to be the Avatar for Dummies

Chapter 4

Weapons

Whle the avatar's most powerful weapons are the elements they bend, there are certain weapons that help boost, control, and/or help with the bending of the element the weapon would go with.

Air

The items that can be used for airbending are simple, a staff and fan. The staff allows the airbender to fly, by altering the air currents around the flyer. The staff is the reason airbenders laugh at gravity. The fan gives a boost to airbending and influences direction when doing an airblast.

Water

The water benders most powerful weapons are their own two hands. There has been no known weapon waterbenders use at all to increase their strength.

Earth

Earthbender's weapons of choice are the hammer and fan. The hammer will allow direction when moving rocks and increasing the size of the summoned of rocks as well. The fan does the same, as well as allows whoever is using it so split the rock or rocks in two. An example of the fans power is the island of Kioshi.

Fire

The weapons aren't plentiful in firebending, but there are a few. Swords are weapons that do increase firebending. They are like extensions of the firebenders arms, and can sifon the fire that they bend out onto the blade. Stinkers and giant cannonballs that are found only on firebending navy ships. They are lit by firebending and thrown at an object by a catapault.

Though these weapons may increase the strength of bending an element, nothing can replace the raw, uncomprimised strength of natural bending

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, what happened to all my reviewers? I want to know what _you_ want to know about being the avatar. Please review!


	5. Intro To Bending, Opposites

How to be the Avatar for Dummies

Chapter 5

An Intro To Bending

Bending an element isn't as easy as it looks. Not only do you have to move the element, but you also have to feel it and deal with the feelings you put into your bending. Sound confusing? Thought so. Let's start with opposites.

Benders all have different attitudes when bending. Which means that the bender has to think and act differently when bending.

Air x Earth

Air benders are fun loving and opptomistic for the majority of their very lives, making it tough for them to become the serious and tough earth benders. To feel though ness of being an earth bender, you must continue challenging yourself , or have a friend challenge you, to do what is like the impossible. Earth benders don't give up, no matter the circumstances. To be as free as an air bender, Do what ever you want. Stand in your backyard and feel the wind. Then, dance to it, move with it, feel it caress your skin, and notice how free it is. Air benders are cheerful and always looking to have fun at any moment. So earth benders learning air bending, loosen up. Air benders learning to be earth benders, get serious.

Water x Fire

Ever changing as the sea, water benders enjoy having large amounts of fun on an hourly basis, but they tend to find something serious to discuss, while the stagnant fire benders always have something serious to talk about and don't have to much fun. To become a water bender, look out at an ocean or sea. Notice how the water is always flowing, always changing with high tide and low tide. Water benders always move on after a conflict is resolved, instead of constantly reminding themselves of what might've been. To be like a fire bender, look over to a bonfire. The fire is always the same and takes time to smolder. Like the fire, fire benders can hold grudges for an eternity and wont stop until they've conmsumed thier fill of power or success.

You may think, what's the point of all this opposite stuff? The point is that it would warn you about what you have to do when learning your next element. Opposites are important, and help with the balance of the world. Without water, there would be too much fire. With out fire, water would never cycle. Without air, the earth will die. Without earth, the everyone is dead. See the balance? Learning about opposites is important. As much as important as the elements themselves.

* * *

Okay now. Review and suggest! 


	6. Bending, Air

How to be The Avatar for Dummies

Chapter 6

Bending Elements

Section 1

Air

To bend the air is to feel the way it pushes past you when the wind is blowing with all its might. Even though it can be tough and fierce, it can also be gentle and patient. Since the wind is always free, it can be difficult to bend it and use it to your advantage. Once you master air bending, mastering the others will be more easy, except if your starter element is earth (See chp. 5: opposites for more info). Start by moving your arms with every blow of the wind. Arms must be loose for this to work. Alow the wind to move your whole body, until _you_ are the one the wind is moving with, _you_ are the one controling the breeze. Although learning to airbend is easy, mastering it is tricky.

All elements thrive off of emotion when bending them, that's why you must be free when learning to air bend. The air is free and in constant motion, like the air nomads. The air can be calm, but it takes time for it to be tough. Air bending thrives off of emotions, which means your emotions must be in check when bending an element. When happy, aribending is like it should be, but when angered, an air bender may get prone to surrounding him/her self, cutting themselves off from the outside world, ignoring everything around them, or throwing angry tantrums.


	7. Bending, Water

How to be the Avatar for Dummies

Chapter 6

Bending Elements

Section 2

Water

To bend the water is to be as peaceful and calm as the waves of the ocean. Go to a beach of any kind and swim out in the full moon. The moon is the largest and most powerful water bender known to man. Look up at it when it's full, and feel the moon's water bending strength flow through you. If your starter element is fire, you will notice that water bending isn't as easy as it seems (see Chp. 5: opposites for more info). Start by sitting in an ocean, lake or sea (any place that has naturally occuring waves) and feel the water push and pull with every wave. Water is the natural yin and yang. It ebbs and flows, pushes and pulls. Follow the waves example and then become a wave your self, pushing and pulling. When that happens, you will be a water bender.

As mentioned in the previous section, bending also thrives off of emotions. Water benders emotions can be settled into one emotion one day, but then move on to another. They are as changing as the sea. When a water bender is happy, their bending is controlled and intact. When they are mad, any ice, liquid, or anything made out of water will show it by breaking or moving around forcefully.


	8. Bending, Earth

How to be the Avatar for Dummies

Chapter 6

Bending Elements

Section 3

Earth

To bend the earth around you means that you must be solid and firm, like a rock. Badger moles are creatures that are able to bend an element, and the first earth benders learned from them. Since those are extreeemly hard to find, you'll have to make due without them. Take a firm stance on solid ground and hold it, motionless. Feel the earth beneath your feet. If you started off with air, you might find earth bending difficult(See Chp. 5: Opposites for more info). Pound your feet into the ground, forcing it to move around your feet. Become an earth quaker, a force to be reckoned with, a true eath bender.

As mentioned before, elements that are being bent are connected to the benders emotions. When an earth bender is upset, the earth around them is affected. Mountains, earthquakes, rock falls, and mud slides are the results of one unhappy earth bender.


	9. Bending, Fire

How to be the Avatar for Dummies

Chapter 6

Bending Elements

Section 4

Fire

To bend fire, you must feel the heat within your own soul. The animals that are able to bend this element are extinct. Sources tell me that dragons were the natural firebenders in the animal kingdom. Look up to the sun, the source of firebending power. Feel the heat radiating off your skin. If you started off with water, learning firebending will be a challenge(See Chp. 5: Opposites for more info). When you take a stance for firebending, make sure your legs are spread out and you take good breaths. Feel the heat rising all around you, then make the heat rise. Release the fire that lies within. Then, you become a firebender.

When a firebender's emotions are going haywire, you should run for your life. When the firebender is mad, their bending is out of control. Their placid bending of fire becomes like wild fire, untammable and powerful all in one. A true force to be reckoned with is an extremely angry firebender.


End file.
